Such conveyor screws are known from practice. They are mainly used for conveying bulk material. In the process, the conveyor screws are caused to rotate. The driving torque required for this is normally transmitted from a force application element fixed to the conveyor screw shaft. For mounting this force application element to the conveyor screw shaft, normally different shaft-hub connections are employed. These include, for example, splined shaft toothing, force fits, or key-and-slot joints. This type of connections causes high manufacture and assembly costs and efforts. The multi-part design and the resulting friction between the components additionally cause wear.